Shoes and boots often have a heel counter that used to stiffen the material around the heel and to give support to the foot. The heel counter can be a piece of leather forming the back of the shoe or boot but more often the heel counter is placed on the inside of the shoe or boot between the lining and the leather outsole. The heel counter is typically shaped to extend around the heel to hold the heel in place and provide stability so that it does not shift or slip. A high counter sometimes aids in keeping the foot from rolling over the side of the shoe or boot.
While heel counters are intended to provide rigidity, they often are too rigid which can irritate or injure the wearer's heel. Accordingly, there is a need for improved footwear with heel counters.